Teleport Time
by Cloudic the hedgehog
Summary: Its about Siku(me) getting a new robot that can teleport things and teleports Himself, Sora, Riku, & Kairi different places R


Teleportation Time  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FUNNY S**** IN THIS FIC!!!!!!  
  
Siku: Why did you bleep it out all you were going to say was, stuff  
  
Disclaimer: my mommy doesn't let me cuss  
  
Siku: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
Disclaimer: I QUIT  
  
Siku: YOU'RE FIRED  
  
Disclaimer: Come on guys  
  
Trapt: o.k.  
  
Siku: Oh! You're here! Today I've got something planned. HeeHee  
  
Sora: that's not good!  
  
Siku: oooooooooh ROBOT!!!!  
  
Robot: Hel-lo sir  
  
Siku: Transport these people to the battle field! NOW!  
  
Robot: yes sir  
  
( big light surrounds every one)  
  
Siku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not me you fool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(white flash)  
  
Sora: wa-wa-where are wa-wa-we???  
  
Riku: KAIRI WATCH OUT  
  
Weird voice: MA-HA  
  
( Riku blocks a huge energy ball before it hits Kiari)  
  
Sora: (whispers) showoff  
  
Same Voice: Let me have some of your energy  
  
Sora: maybe that pink guy with the beanie sewed to his head could tell us where we are!  
  
Riku: hey, dude. Um where am I ?? please??  
  
Pink Guy: nuga ug nunag hoga onohog naki  
  
Sora: oh, I have my translator, hold on. Translation: HELP. ME. BLOCK. THIS. ENERGY. BALL.  
  
(all look up at the guy's energy BOMB(hint, hint)  
  
Kairi: I don't have a weapon!  
  
Sora: Ill block you  
  
Riku: Sora, use your longest and most defensive keyblade  
  
Sora: But what's that pink guy that can shoot big energy balls going to use?  
  
Pink Guy: un gorky (Translation: my hands)  
  
Sora: .....  
  
Riku: .....  
  
Kairi: ............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Crickets: chirp, chirp  
  
( guy throws SPIRIT (HINT, HINT)ball  
  
Sora: oh, well. Block it!  
  
(all block. It flings back and kills guy)  
  
guy: YOU FOOLS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Robot: can I-help-you-mas-ter  
  
Siku: TRANSPORT US! NOW!!!  
  
( green light surrounds every one)  
  
Weird voice: DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
( beam of black light ALMOST hits robot but Siku blocks it)  
  
All: WHY'D YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Siku: he's our only way ou-  
  
Weird voice2: RELINQUISHED, ABSORB DARK MAGICIAN!!!!  
  
Siku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( suddenly, everything starts getting sucked into a little blue thing on relinqueshed's body, including the dark magician, who burst into pieces on impact. Siku who was clinging to the floor, jumped up and sliced the relinquished, who also burst into pieces)  
  
Weird voice2: WA????  
  
Weird voice: ?????????????????????????  
  
Weird voice2: what's that little thing on the field??  
  
Siku: hey, who you calling lit-  
  
Sora: SIKU, WE'RE 1/10 OF THERE SIZE!!!!  
  
Weird Voice: celtic guardian, attack them!  
  
Siku: ROBOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( red light surrounds all)  
  
Weird voice: irit, GUN  
  
( beam of blue strikes Sora across the face. A Guy walks up to them. He had black hair and green eyes)  
  
Guy: who are you???? Your bleeding!  
  
Riku: I'm Riku, this is Siku, this is Kairi, and this is Sora  
  
Guy: cool! I'm ______. Would you like to join the tournament??  
  
Sora: sure!  
  
Riku: Yeah  
  
Kiari: um, no  
  
Siku: YEAH  
  
Guy: you don't have a full team yet!  
  
Siku: come on! Kairi, join us!  
  
Kiari: I don't have a wepon!!!  
  
Siku: well, I'm the author. I can try to make one appear. Shlazam! OOOOOPs  
  
(an octopus falls on sora)  
  
Sora: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Siku: O..K.. Lets try again! Shackolam! OOOOOOOOOPs  
  
(Lama falls on Sora)  
  
Guy: let me try! HHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
( big beam shoots out of his hand shaped like a sword)  
  
Guy: here!  
  
Kairi: WOAH  
  
( next day)  
  
Guy: wake up! We have to get to the tournament!  
  
(at the tournament)  
  
Sora: look at all those monsters! They're uglier than heartless!  
  
Announcer: O.K.!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT!!!!!!!!  
  
Crowd: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH  
  
Announcer: the first match is.? The. SIKU Team (shrugs)V.S the yirameshi team!  
  
Kuabara: I'll go!  
  
Riku: Let me at em  
  
Kuabara: you ready to fight! SPIRIT SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku: bring it on (makes his keyblade appear  
  
Crowd: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( Kuabara Swings his Sword but is blocked. Then Riku slashes his arm.)  
  
Riku: ENOUGH! HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( Invisibles (Heartless) appear) SICK EM BOYS  
  
One invisible: but I'm a girl!  
  
Riku: and girls  
  
Kuabara: ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( heartless beat the stuffing out of kuabara)  
  
Kuabara: I'm. still. not. dead. ooooops  
  
Riku: Get Him! Oh hi sora! All I have to do is wait for the heartless to beat the stuffing out of him (smiles)  
  
Sora: ( Steam comes from his head)  
  
Riku: Hey Kairi. (brushes back his Hair)  
  
Announcer: 1... 2... 3. 4. 5.6. 7. 8. 9. 10!!!!!  
  
Kuabara: I. OOOF I.. EEEEK I. OUCH WIN DANGIT  
  
Riku WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT  
  
Announcer: you were out of the ring for ten seconds! You lose!  
  
Riku: ROBOT, YOU'D BETTER GET US OUT OF HERE NOW (grinds teeth)  
  
(pink light)  
  
Siku: WAIT! I refuse to be transported by a PINK light!  
  
(Black light)  
  
Robot holding regular sword and shield (robot1): ICAL HURRICANE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( a HUGE wind blows A tree into Siku's robot making it explode)  
  
Siku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
( All are blown into a white robot (Robot*) holding a YELLOW feather( hint, hint)  
  
All robots: (gasp)  
  
Robot holding a beam sword and a gun(robot2): it's a mirical!!!!  
  
Robot holding duel swords(Robot 3): I LOVE RICE BALLS!!!!! HEE HEE  
  
Little kid(GUN(hint, hint): WHAT THE.  
  
Robot*: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robot2: um, little kid. um. Could you, kinda leave?  
  
Sora: no!  
  
Robot3: SHHHHHHH, my yeast is rising  
  
Riku: whats wrong with him???  
  
Robot2: Memory chip problems. Why cant you leave??  
  
Gun: Hey _______, did you forget we're in a huge box?  
  
Robot2: oh, right! Anyway, While you here could you help us fight???  
  
Siku: OF COURSE! Always love to beat easy guys  
  
Robot3: It was the best of times it was the worst of times, and I like rice balls!  
  
Kairi: WE HEARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Siku: Ill use magic to kill the guys  
  
Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Siku: GOOGOSBORAG  
  
( pile of horse poo falls on sora)  
  
Sora: ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku: Do I have to do everything? HEARTLESS ARISE  
  
(Invisibles)  
  
Riku: attack... NOW  
  
(Heartless beat the stuffing out of robot*)  
  
Robot3: hum.. Hum I feel like barbeque horse. Ohhhhhhhhh horsey  
  
Horse: NAYYYY (attacks him)  
  
Robot3: STOP IN THE NAME OF DEVILED EGGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robot1: HEY, I was about to merge with the winged beast! Hello???  
  
Robot2: Lets get out of here!  
  
(All teleport to regular world)  
  
Robot2: Tell us, how'd you get here?  
  
Siku: I had a robot that transported us here, but it got destroyed when ____ used his attack  
  
Robot3: (eating his horse) nothing like some good robo meat  
  
Robot2: we have a way to get you back to your home.  
  
(they followed him to a tower)  
  
Robot2: this is the teleporty thingy. Just jump into the circle  
  
(All except Siku jump through the circle)  
  
Siku: here I go! (jumps through but he falls through and hit the ground) HUH?  
  
Trooper: _______, the computer has broken down!  
  
Robot2: sorry, you can never go home again!  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Sora: Where's Siku?  
  
(all Shrug)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siku: how'd you like it? Can you tell me who the characters are in your review  
  
Example  
  
Pink Guy= _______ From________  
  
Siku: Answers will be in my review 


End file.
